A Tale of Two Castles
by LeoEvans
Summary: Merlin and Morgan, destiny sets them apart but love brings them together. One night and everything changes. To protect the child, from Uther's wrath, he must be sent to a place where he will never be found, the future. Leaving a very confused Harry Potter. Set before OotP, Mergana. (Over 100 followers! YAY)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set just before OotP**

At number 4 privet drive, a Mr. Harry James potter was having a particularly bad summer, not that his summers were usually good, no this was just worse than usual. The nightmares he was having every night about Cedric's death were leaving Harry with very little sleep. He looked gaunt and ghostly, this only served to increase the Dursleys' comments about his freakishness, but as Harry only came out for meals (though he sparsely ate) he could avoid trouble.

Harry was desperate for news of the world he longed to return to. The letters sent to his friends were hardly ever replied to and when they were they left him more frustrated than before. Hedwig was his only company but even she was not there mostly, at night she flew off to stretch her wings and when she returned in the day she just slept.

The record hot summer made it no better. Alongside the nightmares, the heat made Harry toss and turn, he woke up early. The pale morning light gave the room a greyish tinge. He crept across the landing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Harry crept in and closed the door behind him. He jumped when he looked in the mirror and saw another person in the room. Harry was forced to put his hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping but when he saw the person on the mirror do exactly the same he could not help but cry out a little.

As soon as Harry let out the sound he immediately froze. Next door he could hear uncle Vernon's snores, for precious few seconds it seemed like Vernon would wake but he merely grunted and laid still again.

With that little drama over Harry turned to the mirror and stared in it again. It was then that harry noticed that he could not see himself in the mirror, he turned around expecting to find a figure behind him but the only person in the room was himself.

It took Harry a couple of seconds to work out what that meant. The person in the mirror was himself.

**AN: Thanks for reading, sorry this was a short chapter, the others will be longer. Camelot will come in later chapters! Thank you to njchrispatrick for the suggestion. Please review! **

**Leo Evans**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was unsure of what to think. More than that, his mind was totally blank. He snapped out of it and then lent into the mirror to take a closer look at himself. The one thing that seemed to be the same was his black hair, but even that was different, instead of uncontrollably messy it was straight quite long and wavy. Well, at least one good thing came of this. His face was quite triangular with high, aristocratic cheek bones. His eyes were a deep, royal blue and he had a straight nose. He wasn't bad looking and he seemed to have grown an inch. Harry was now long and lanky, rather like Ron. After making this observation he realised that he was seeing perfectly and he did not have his glasses on! However, better still was fact that no lightning bolt scar marked his forehead.

This news suddenly gave Harry an avalanche of ideas. Without the scar, he didn't have to be Harry Potter. He could run away from Voldemort and lead a normal life. Harry quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. That was silly. He couldn't abandon his friends and Hogwarts. But a little voice in his head gave the unwanted words 'but they have abandoned you'. No, thought Harry, there has to be a reason for their silence. But there was still that voice in the back of his mind giving unwelcome thoughts.

Harry, looked on the mirror again and ran his hand through his hair. It was obvious he couldn't stay with the Dursleys. They would call the Police and Harry really didn't want to deal with them. So what to do? Well, first things first he needed to find out what on earth had happened to him.

Where to go in times of great stress and magical conditions; Diagon Ally!

(When later reflecting on this Harry would notice that it was definitely the most insensible thing to do and would categorically deny it had anything to do with a new range of broomsticks he had heard was coming out.)

Harry packed his trunk quietly, took Hedwig's cage (he knew she would knew where he was), opened the lock to the cupboard where his school stuff was being kept (Harry made a mental note to thank Fred and George later, lock picking was really useful) and finally stole a little bit of food from the kitchen, this whole face-changing thing had given him an appetite.

When Harry arrived in Diagon Alley, it was bustling as every with wizarding life. He felt like he was eleven again. Every time he entered Diagon Ally, it was like that, the excitement felt new, refreshingly so.

Harry decided to take a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The air was thick but Harry didn't mind one bit. For some reason taking on a new face was doing very well for Harry. No one was staring at him, he was just part of the crowd.

He shoved his way through the wizards and witches having a drink and made it up to the bar where Tom was sitting, "Could I have a room please?"

Harry had got a nice room, overlooking Diagon Ally. When he settled in the room, he wasn't quite sure of what to do with himself. Where to look for answers? A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione's said 'Books!'.

So, later that day Harry found himself scouring through Books in a dusty corner of Flourish and Blotts. This alone had exterminating the childish excitement of that morning. He hated looking through books, it wasn't that he didn't like reading, no he quite enjoyed actually but he felt as if he had done enough for a lifetime (well apparently not) at the tri-wizard tournament.

Then a page jumped out at him _'… long term appearance changing glamours or potions have proven to be impossible, the longest lasting 1 month. Extensive research was done in the 17__th__ century by various wizards and witches, for reasons such as trying to hide illegitimate children and …'_

Harry felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Was he not the child of Lily or James Potter? Was he not the child of both of them? Had he been living a lie?

Suddenly everything just became too much for him, Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, his friends' silence, now this? Something inside Harry cracked. That was it. Fuck Voldemort, fuck everything, he was leaving the wizarding world and never coming back.

He quickly left Flourish and Blotts and was slightly surprised to see that it was just dark and everything was lit up and still Diagon ally was heaving. He stormed towards Gringotts leaving several unfortunate bystanders to leap out of his path.

Once inside Gringotts he was about to make his way to one of the many Goblins working away at a desk when an expertly polished brass plaque caught his eye.

It had an arrow pointing towards a wooden with a brass knob. It read '_Inheritance and blood tests' _Harry immediately changed direction towards the door. He opened it to see a sour faced Goblins scratching away at a piece of parchment.

'Hello my name is Ragnar. How may I assist you?" said the Goblin curtly without even lifting his eyes off his work.

'Uhh… I would like a blood test' said Harry 'Please.' He added.

'It will cost five galleons' replied the Goblin

'Okay, can you withdraw that from the Potter vault?' Harry replied, holding out his vault key, which he had brought along with him.

Ragnar took, examined it for a couple of seconds, looked at Harry suspiciously before saying 'Of course. This way Mr. Potter.'

Ragnar escorted them through a door behind his desk. It lead to a small room with a table two and two chairs. On the table was a blank piece of parchment and an ornate knife. Harry gulped slightly.

Ragnar sat down and indicated Harry should do the same, 'now Mr. Potter please put some blood onto the parchment. A drop will suffice.'

Harry looked a little green when he cut his finger over the parchment. As soon as the crimson liquid touched the parchment it immediately started to form words…

**About 1000 years before** **in Camelot**

Morgana had been going about the castle on her usually duties when she was abruptly stopped. A boy, of roughly the same age as her, had just walked into her.

'Sorry' said the boy before looking up at her and then quickly adding 'My lady' as he saw who she was. Their eyes connected for the briefest moment, blue to blue before the boy ran off in the other direction, leaving behind a dazed Morgana.

That evening she questioned Gwen about him.

'Gwen, who is that boy with black hair and blue eyes, quite tall, I've never seen him before.'

'He's Gaius's new assistant, Merlin.' Answered Gwen as she was making the bed.

'Ahh.'

Morgana fell asleep with her head with thoughts of a clumsy, blue-eyed boy.

A couple of days later she was shocked as Uther announced that Merlin would be Arthur's manservant. She would be seeing him around much more, she couldn't help but help feel a little elated at the thought. Again their eyes met fleetingly.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and Merlin just kept growing on her, his little jokes, his clumsiness, his… his, well Merlinness, there was no other word for it. He made her laugh and feel like she had never felt before.

Before long they started meeting in little alcoves at the all times, when they wouldn't be seen. Morgana always watched whenever Merlin and Arthur went off on their adventures and would always worry that a only one horse would return or worse no horses.

One time Morgana and Merlin met in the dead of night, it was after one of many numerous feasts and they both had a little too much to drink and one thing lead to another.

Merlin and Morgana couldn't look at each other for the next few weeks. One Morning Morgana was getting dressed onto her favourite green dress and was Gwen was doing up the back when she said 'My Lady, it won't go any further.'

It was true the dress was uncomfortably small, smaller than usual 'What? Try a little harder Gwen.'

'It just won't move.' Replied Gwen.

'Oh okay. Just leave me in my chambers while I find another dress.'

'As you wish' Gwen said undoing the laces before leaving. The dress fell of Morgana and she looked down at herself. Her belly was ever so slightly swollen as were her breasts.

Oh no. Oh no no no no. She knew the signs. That night with Merlin. For the first time Morgana swore 'Shit.'

A few days later she went to see the druids where she was happily united with Mordred. Unbeknownst to Merlin magic was not the only reason Morgana came here, she was going to have her baby here and send it far, far away. She could not imagine what Uther would do if he found her child.

A baby's cries penetrated the cool night air. A small bundle was handed to Morgana. As soon as the baby was in her arms he stopped crying.

'Oh look at you my beautiful baby boy. Know that wherever you go I will always be in your heart.' She told the little baby, who opened his eyes and looked up at her with beautiful blue eyes that screamed Merlin.

She took a second before saying 'My baby boy, my Alistair.'

She then looked at the druid beside her and said 'He will never be safe with me or anywhere. I need you to take him somewhere, a place where he can grow up happily, I have put a lot of though into this and… and' Morgana broke down into tears knowing she would never see this beautiful baby again. Her beautiful baby.

When Morgana returned to Camelot she was much more subdued than usually, it was many months before she was herself again but every night she fell asleep dreaming of a little baby boy.

Months later Merlin was almost in tears as he thought of what he had to do. 'Here have some water before I drink it all.'

Morgana smiled at him, taking a little break from tearing the cloth. 'Thank you Merlin.' He looked away. Slowly he could hear her breathing become constricted and when she started choking he looked around and saw a face full of confusion and then betrayal and it broke his heart in two.

He sat down beside her and whispered in her ear repeatedly 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

A year passes and they finally find Morgana but Merlin knows she is not the same Morgana, nor will she ever be.

**AN: Thank you so much for my two lovely reviewers. I named Harry Alistar as I thought it kind of fitting as it means 'defender of mankind'. Sorry for it being so late. Please Review!**

**Leo Evans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to read you reviews.**

**Teekalin**

**The Polix**

**Anon – Yep, your totally right.**

**4Eirlys – it is Mergana but they're both quite clever people so they know they can't sleep together all the time because they know that someone will find out.**

**JanusGodOfPossibilities – You'll have to wait and find out **

**A druid's camp near Camelot**

A druid healer was trying to comfort a baby that was wailing into the night. The healer had birthed this babe and she knew that nothing she could do would calm him. He cried for his mother who had left that day. Every time he was in his mother's arms the boy, Alistair would just be so calm and wouldn't make a sound but when he was taken from her it was a whole different story altogether.

The healer sighed, she would do her best. The babe wouldn't stay here long, right now the elders were discussing the little boy's fate at this very moment.

'It is obvious that the boy cannot stay here. He must go and never be found again. His very existence threatens the prophecy, Emery's destiny and Albion. This we are all agreed on?'

A murmur of assent swept through the gathering of a dozen druids.

'Now we know he needs to go but where can he go where he will not be recognised or found?'

There was silence before a very withered druid with a weathered face spoke, 'A glamour for his appearance perhaps?'

'Yes perhaps. While between us, we may be able to produce a strong enough glamour that could last at least decades, there is the very likely possibility he may encounter sorcerers, who could remove it.'

The other druid spoke up again 'Well then there is only one solution. A magic that no-one could reverse "Astýre ús þanonweard. Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ."'

There was an outbreak of muttering and whispering.

The first druid spoke again. 'That is a very drastic measure-'

The older one interrupted him '-and this is a drastic time. This boy could change the fate of Albion. We cannot allow this to happen.'

'Very well. Are there any objections?'

Silence.

'Fetch the child then'.

No one spoke until the healer came back with the child.

They did the glamour first. The child, 'Alistair', was placed on the ground and the druids formed a circle around him.

They started to chant '**Nu bebiede ic þe þæt þu lætest þine flæsc sclice gelic nysse.' **

The babe's face started to change its jaw became more square. His once beautiful sapphire eyes to a green colour. He also became a little smaller. The overall effect was much more significant than the individual.

'**Astýre ús þanonweard. Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ'** they chanted again.

A gust of wind swept through the gathering like a summer breeze. The wind had come from nowhere and left as abruptly as it had started. When the wind left it took with it, the child.

All the druids looked sombre. 'It is done.'

'For now. A spell this powerful cannot possibly stay in place forever. One day he will return.'

**Present day Gringots**

The blood formed the word

'_Name: Alistair Ambrosius_

_Mother: Morgana Pendragon_

_Father: Merlin Ambrosius'_

'WHAT!?'

'If you could please refrain from shouting Mr. Potter, we would be most gratified' said the goblin, seemingly unfazed.

'but… but it's impossible, I mean, how can Merlin be my father?'

Suddenly a mad smile came onto Harry's face and he started laughing hysterically 'Merlin is my dad. Merlin is father, my papa, my…' and just like that he fainted.

When he woke he was still in the room but there was another Goblin in the room. Harry recognised him. 'Griphook'

'Mr. Potter, I am your account's manager. When you were 2 days old you were adopted by the Potters. It was a swift transaction and you were made the official made Potter heir four hours afterwards. The actual conditions of your birth were unknown, the Potters didn't know themselves.'

Harry sat up a little straighter. 'Thank-you, if I may have a bit of air.'

The Goblins opened the door and let harry pass out the door. He rushed out the doors, out of Gringots and onto the streets. He went to his room in leaky cauldron. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing

'Dear Ron and Hermione,

I just went to Gringots. I'm not Harry Potter. I never was, my parents aren't Lily and James Potter. My real parents ar-' at that moment there was a gust of wind and the quill dropped. There was no one is the room.

**Three days later**

'He isn't here Moody' said a tired voice

'What you mean, he has to be here.' Said a gruff one.

'He's not.' Said a pink-haired young woman, 'None of his stuff here.'

'Merlin damn it. He's run away.'

That sentence lead to a mad chase to find the-boy-who-lived. All order members were sent out to search for Harry Potter. The relatives said that he had disappeared without a trace but a room in the leaky cauldron was rented out the day Harry 'disappeared'. From there the order members easily gained access and realised that Harry was renting out the room, however there were two mysteries, the first being how did Harry get a glamour without alerting the ministry of magic, with which he was already in trouble with. There were various possibilities as to how this came about all unlikely but still possible. The other mystery was a true mystery. How did Harry disappear without a trace and apparently while mid-letter, a letter that claimed that James and Lily weren't his parents.

So the real question was this did Harry go of his own free will or was he forced?

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, it's mainly to explain things. Thank you to all my followers and favouriters. Please review constructive criticisms are welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't given up on this story! Thank –you so much to everyone who has followed, favourite-d or reviewed, you guys are the ones who have made me want to keep on going with this story. Anyway, lets get on with the story!**

**No.12 Grimauld place**

In the kitchen no one was talking. All the Weasleys (except for Mr. Weasley, who was with the search party and Bill, Charlie and Percy who were working) were in the kitchen of Grimauld place. Hermione was also there, sitting on a rickety chair stroking Crookshanks, Ron was pacing the length of the kitchen, Ginny was sitting next to Hermione in an equally unstable chair, the twins were standing still with identical grim looks, all the while Mrs. Weasley was obsessively cleaning already spotless pans.

I had been two days before when the group of order members sent to collect Harry had found the Dursleys house completely empty. The said group of order members had tracked down the Dursleys, who had been extremely disgruntled to find out that the All-England best kept lawn prize that they had been nominated for was a hoax.

The Dursleys had said that harry had disappeared a couple of days before and that they had not no idea where, in the words of Mr. Dursley, 'the infernal boy has gone to and gone riddance for it', at which point it took Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt to refrain Lupin from punching Vernon Dursley.

There was uproar at the Order when they returned. Sirius in particular had been restless, Dumbledore himself had to talk to Sirius and ordered him to stay put and for extra measure he had made sure that there was always an order member with 'for company', usually it was Lupin or Tonks.

They had organised search parties to discreetly search for Harry Potter. Dumbledore was sure there would be mass panic and no one outside the Order knew of his disappearance. It had fallen to Kingsley to keep the ministry at bay, for the ever interfering Fudge had noticed something was wrong, not that he knew what it was, but that didn't stop him sticking his nose into Dumbledore's every move.

Worse even that Fudge was Rita Skeeter. The problem with Skeeter was that she appeared to be much more intelligent than Fudge. She had been published awful articles all throughout the summer and now she appeared to have stop, as if she had something bigger up her sleeve. But the order had bigger fish to fry.

The Order had had no leads… until yesterday, Tonks and Kingsley had found a lead in Diagon ally and all the search had been called. That left the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius anxiously waiting for news to arrive.

Suddenly the fire in the Kitchen turned a brilliant green and several things happened at once. Many cloaked wizards appeared in the fire, Hermione stood up and all the eyes in the kitchen turned towards the new arrivals (except for Ginny who had finally fallen off her chair) and the kitchen door had burst open to reveal Sirius.

There was moments silence before Sirius blurted out 'Well?'

It was Lupin who answered him, 'He's gone.'

'Yes, we are aware of the fact Remus. What did you find?!' said Sirius heatedly.

'No I means he just gone, vanished.' Lupin repeated.

'You're making no sense! COME ON MOONY!'

Mr. Weasley quickly intervened 'I think we'd all better calm down and sit down. Molly dear, you wouldn't mind making us some tea?'

Mrs. Weasley, who like the rest of the kitchen had been listening intently to the heated exchange, immediately leapt into action. 'Yes, of course dear. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, bed, now.'

Her statement was met by a barrage of complaints.

'No, you can't stay, you're not old enough. No I don't care, bed now!'

One of the search party spoke, 'Molly, I think they need to stay and hear this', Moody fixed both magical and normal eye on her and she, unwillingly, stayed quiet and didn't contradict him.

It was about ten minutes later that they were all settled around the kitchen table, with tea (courtesy of Mrs. Weasley).

Tonks decided to start off the story, 'Well I overheard from Tom at the leaky cauldron that some bloke had recently taken out a room, stayed in it for a couple of days, and then vanished. Leaving behind his stuff and still paying for the room an..'

'Well this is all very interesting but was has this got to do with finding harry?' interjected Ron.

'Shush Ron.' Said Hermione

'No your right Ron, I'm starting from the middle, well it started out that I was at Gringots depositing money, when I heard a guy talking to some goblin, now I didn't hear what exactly he was saying but I heard something about the Potter vault. Now I sure there's only one bloke in England who has access to that vault and it's Harry Potter,'

There was a roar of questions up and down the table but Tonks ignored them and continued with her story. 'I looked around and the man talking looked almost nothing like harry, he was much taller and I caught a glimpse of his face and he wasn't wearing glasses and he didn't have a scar but I sent a letter to Kingsley immediately and he arrived within fifteen minutes, the person who looked nothing like harry had vanished before I got to talk to him.'

Kingsley continued with the story, 'I called a few more of the order member to start looking up and down Diagon and Nocturn alley.'

Then Remus spoke, 'I tried to talk with the Goblins but they were… unco-operative'

Tonks snorted at this but otherwise stayed quiet.

Moody took over the story, 'Well after Tonks overheard Tom talking about the mysterious disappearance of the person in room 12, (always thought the man had a loose tongue) I managed to … persuade Tom to let us in' at this Moody had a rather nasty smile.

Remus once again spoke, 'Well once we got inside it was just like Tom had said, it was as though somebody was still there, the bed was unmade and… well it was clearly Harry who had been there. His owl, his trunk and even, his wand.'

Lupin paused here to catch his breath.

'And another thing. There's no sign of a struggle but Harry was writing a letter before he disappeared and he just stopped mind sentence, mid word even. It was addressed to you two. Read it out.'

Lupin reached into an inner cloak pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper, chucked it across the table to Ron and Hermione.

They both read it and then Hermione repeated it in a shaky voice, ''Dear Ron and Hermione,'

I just went to Gringots. I'm not Harry Potter. I never was, my parents aren't Lily and James Potter. My real parents are'.

Ginny gasped and others around the table had similar reactions.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to say something, 'but… how. Why didn't anyone know anything about this and what about Harry, where is he now? He hasn't been kidnapped by you-know-who?' she said in a shrill voice.

'Severus assures us that this has nothing to do with him, according to Snape the death eaters are unware that Potter is even missing.' Said Kingsley.

Sirius did his funny half-bark half- sharp laugh, 'As if we should trust anything that Snivilous says.' He said maliciously.

'Why aren't you surprised that James and Lily aren't Harry's parents' Remus turned to Sirius abruptly.

'Because I already knew'

'What!', there was a chorus of shouts up and down the table,

'How come you never said anything?'

'Why did you never say?'

'What?'

'Why?'

'ENOUGH! Just shut up and listen alright?! James was infertile and couldn't have kids. They adopted Harry and the rest doesn't matter! James and Lily loved Harry as their own. They died for him and that's all that matters!'

Sirius sighed and continued, 'When they found Harry they placed him under glamours to look like them and I'm sorry we didn't tell you Remus, we just thought that…'

'That I was Voldemort's spy, yeah well you got that one wrong.' Said Remus darkly.

**A forest outside Camelot**

Harry was utterly lost. He didn't even have his wand and he had no clue where he was. Fortunately he also had a couple of galleons change that he took out from Gringots earlier. That Merlin was his father didn't even seem important now. He also rationalised that many wizards must be called Merlin, after the Great Warlock himself, that didn't meant that his dad was the Merlin. The man must dead now anyway.

This is what Harry rationalised to himself as he walked through the forest. It was quite a nice forest, and luckily for him it didn't appear to be getting dark. Despite no signs of civilization he was in quite a good mood.

After another roughly thirty minutes of walking he stumbled on what looked like a small village at the edge of the forest. The only funny thing was that the houses appeared to be made out of mud. There were no cars or roads and smoke was coming out of the thatched roofs. He walked into the middle of the village and people, dressed in medieval clothing.

Harry was confused but continued walking. He heard some noise coming from one of the huts and went over to investigate. There seemed to be some sort of commotion coming from what appeared to be a medieval pub. He entered and promptly ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered on the wall behind him.

A huge man knocked into Harry and started to pull Harry into the brawl. Harry was not the strongest person in the world but his quidditch reflexes saved him from a black eye or two but otherwise he was quite unable to remove himself from the brawl.

Then someone yelled out to him, 'Merlin!? What are you doing here?' Harry had no time to answer as he was currently avoiding blows from someone who appeared to be trying to kill him. The man who called out to him then leapt over a bench to come to his aid.

'Run!' the other man shouted. And Harry did so and presently the other man followed. Harry kept running until he reached the edge of the forest he had just come out of. The two of them stopped gasped for breath.

'You're not Merlin.' The other man said.

'No, I'm not but thanks for saving me back there. Um where are we?'

'You look so much like merlin, same eyes, same nose, same useless muscles, but you're younger and you don't have those ridiculous ears of his.'

Harry's heart rose, a man who looked like him and was called Merlin?!

The strange man kept on talking, 'But Merlin couldn't possibly have a kid as old as you. Merlin having a kid is a stretch, I bet he's never even talked to a woman'

Harry heart sunk slightly, 'Sorry, where are we and who are you?'

The other man still to be considering Harry intently,

'Excuse me, WHERE are we and WHO are you?'

The other man snapped out of his thoughts and grinned, 'I'm Gwaine and you are in Camelot. Though I think I need to leave very soon.'

**So finished, yasss! I intend another update in December and next will feature some Merlin and the gang at Camelot! Just so you know timeline wise Harry is in Camelot just after the season 3 episode 4 'Gwaine'. Please review!**


End file.
